dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 34
'Episode 34 '''is an episode of Drunken Peasants. It was the first episode to have both Patrick Coleman and Ryan Wiley as guests. It featured the third appearance of Jaclyn Glenn. It's considered by many to be one of the most epic and memorable episodes of DP. Prev: Episode 33 Next: Episode 35 Highlights * Drunken Peasants animated. * Patrick Coleman's last day as a free man. * ShannyIsMe foolishly exposes herself for forcing her child to believe in the Bible because she’s a dumb festering crock of subhuman shit - 0:26:31 * Jaclyn Glenn vs. G Man and Ryan Wiley. * TJ flashes his titties (00:28:10) * TJ mocking Ryan's math degree (00:53:57) Videos Played and Articles Read # Drunken Peasants Animated - Hang 'Em High # ShannyIsMe forces child to believe in God ''(not found) # Alex Jones Says Atheists Worship Satan # Can You Survive A Ryan Wiley Montage??? # Pedophilia Will be Accepted in the Future Just Like Homosexuality is Today! THE END IS NEAR !!! # JaclynGlenn refuted destroyed lost and loses: Quick refutation on disproving Christianity # Ray Comfort loses a $100 bet - CONTRADICTIONS IN THE NEW TESTAMENT # Ryan Wiley on 1st Amendment (not found) Part 1 Before they got Patrick Coleman on the show DP played a Drunken Peasants: Animated video by Tithinian. TJ mistakes his name for 'fuck', but corrects himself when Ben calls him out. They got Patrick on the show who described his encounter with Reptilians and other supernatural events. He, unfortunately, had to hang up because he was arrested by the Illuminati. They played a video of that stupid whiny bitch ShannyIsMe showing how atheist are useless creatures and how she forces her child to believe in god. They also played Alex Jones, who preached against the evils of atheist cultists who are being funded by Satan. They then took the first break. Part 2 The peasants then got Jaclyn Glenn on and watched a montage of Ryan Wiley whining like a privileged bitch, as he usually does. Then they followed that up with a report from The Vigilant Christian on how homosexuality will lead to pedophilia in the future. They got G Man on the show to G-Slap some sense into Jaclyn's tiny female brain by exposing how Catholics aren't real Christians. They followed that up by watching a TrueEmpiricism video, boring the fuck outta everyone. G Man then left the show because he won. They then played a video of Ray Cumfart being owned over a contradiction in the bible and losing 100 dollars because of his ignorance. They followed that stupid shit up with a video of Ryan Wiley complaining about TJ's opinion on free speech and how it's totally wrong. Part 3 After taking a brief break, the peasants got Ryan Wiley to stop tweeting them from the shadows and actually come on the show. Everyone including TJ, Jaclyn, and Ryan basically just bitched for 40 minutes and left. After 3rd break They proceeded with the Q&A Segment and answered some boring ass questions. Quotes *"A YouTuber by the name of 'fuck' ''" -TJ *"''You fucking stupid cunt, why would you do that on our show? You disgust me, Jaclyn, you're a monster" -TJ *"I was too busy jerking off to other stuff, Jaclyn is a small part of my masturbatory schedule" -TJ revealing that he has wanked to Jaclyn a few times Trivia *The Ryan Wiley portion was uploaded onto The Amazing Atheist Channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xRSzyeYCVQ *Scoopy did not appear in this episode but his camera was still on. *ShannyIsMe is a hypocritical narcissistic jackass and a shitty person. *According to the peasants, Mr. Repzion performs fellatio on Ryan Wiley on a nightly basis. *RYAN WILEY HAS A MATH DEGREE, EVERYONE NEEDS TO KNOW THIS!!!!!!!!!!! *G Man (by his own logic) is not a Christian because he wears mixed fabrics and eats crayfish (which are sins according to the Bible) *Ryan Wiley identifies as feminist but keeps talking over Jaclyn Glenn. *The peasants said that the dumbest person they've responded to is ShannyIsMe. Not a suprise! References Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring G Man Category:Episodes featuring Patrick Coleman Category:Legendary Debates Category:Episodes featuring Jaclyn Glenn Category:Episodes featuring Guests